Hate is not a Beautiful Thing
by lovesucks1
Summary: A new girl named Kagome higurashi is a new student/resident at Konoha. When she comes along she will eventually shake things up and maybe just maybe change how some certain people feel.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto  
_**

**_Okat this is a new one (Duh!) I know I have other ones to do as well and I will do them, but this came to mind and I just had to type before I begin Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are in Konoha I hope you guys like it! Here it goes_**

**_Hate is Not a Beautiful thing_**

He hated them, no he despised them. No one would play with him even though he was nice, they would call him "The demon child," and they would run away screaming. He was lonely and he played on the swing sets by himself because others would run. He watched longingly at the groups that huddled and played with each other, he would walk to them and they would run before he could even say,"Hi." A six year old Naruto glared at the people before him who watched him with disgust twisted onto their faces. He hated them he just did, and he thought nothing would change it. Little did he know a girl with a big heart would change all of that.

...xXx...

A 12 year old Naruto sat watching Sasuke as he had his eyes closed. "Hn." Sasuke turned and was a bit shocked to see Naruto there, but outwardly did not show any emotion. Naruto changed his stare into a glare and that's when he heard Sakura ,"NARUTO STOP GLARING AT SASUKE!" Naruto turned to watch as Sakura stood there with a bunch of girls fuming behind her. _'What's so great about him, Sasuke this Sasuke that' _Naruto thought mentally as both Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other and you could see the lightning going through. A boy behind them thought it was too funny so he pushed Naruto a bit and laughed. "Naruto," Sakura and Ino said silently as they watched the scene, Sasuke was getting his first kiss from _Naruto. _They quickly pulled away and started retching "Naruto I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss!" Sakura yelled fuming **_'Naruto will pay!' _**

Lucky for Naruto Iruka-sensei walked in and that had them all scrambling to their desks acting as if they had been sitting the whole time. "Good your all here, I have an announcement to make," Iruka said waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to stop their glaring. When it did he continued happily,"Today we have a new student." They were shocked there hasn't been a new student in ages, so of course they were shocked. They stopped and watched the door hoping that at any moment the new boy/girl would be cool, Sakura hoped it would be a boy hotter than Sasuke. Boy was Sakura disappointed when a girl who had cerulean-blue eyes walked in, she wore what Ino wore, but it was a two piece. The shirt reached her rib cage and under that was a visible fish net shirt. The bottom was what Ino usually wore, but her out fit was red and she had her Konoha headband on her waist and regular ninja sandals. On her back were a bow and a quiver full of arrows, but the thing that surprised every body was the cat with two tails on her shoulder.

"Every body this is Kagome Higurashi," Iruka-sensei said, Kagome's blue eyes swept across everyone in the room lingering a bit on Gaara and Naruto. Kagome had a bored expression on her face, she did not like to be new not at all. She looked up to see Iruka forget about her _'Just like Koga' _so she sighed to get her teacher's attention. Apparently it worked and he said,"Oh right a seat." Kagome saw some of the kids roll their eyes and for a moment she almost did to, so instead she nodded slowly. "Oh its right over there," he said pointing to the far back corner where Naruto sat alone. Kagome mentally groaned she was tired of walking so she waited until the teacher's attention was else where, and that's when she did it. Kagome jumped onto the desks surprising a few kids and then ran toward her seat.

Iruka finally noticing said,"Oh you already sat over there, you could've sat right here." He pointed to the secluded area in the front, and Kagome said through gritted teeth,"No thanks I'm _fine._" Kagome sighed and sat down with Naruto staring at her like a freak, Kagome did not turn her head and her eyes where closed,"Are you going to keep staring at me?" Naruto blushed even though she couldn't see and shook his head turning his attention to the teacher. Kagome felt someone watching her and it wasn't the blond kid she was sitting next to, she opened her eyes and scanned the room landing on the red headed boy with the light green eyes. His eyes were boring into hers, and Kagome was the first one to break the gaze she did not like to be stared at...........at all.

Naruto liked the new girl sitting next to him the air around him suddenly turned friendly and the loneliness seemed to fade. He liked the way the cat looked at him with soft understanding eyes if that was even possible."Okay today we are going to take a test," Iruka sensei began making half of the people there groan, Kagome sat up strait she didn't know why but she liked to take tests. She thought it had to do with her past home in Japan, but hey she did not know. Kagome side-glanced at Naruto who seemed to be coming up with some kind of prank, she could tell he was a demon vessel so was the other red-headed kid. She knew how it felt to be treated like dirt, but she didn't know it first-hand though she knew it through Inuyasha and the way he was treated.

Kagome felt like sighing she had to make new friends so she could live here peacefully and then hatch a plan to kill Naraku or the name he went by now is Orochimaru. Kagome stood up to take the test, but first she put her bow and arrows on her seat. She passed the black haired boy and smiled, but he just scoffed _'Jeez I was only trying to be nice, I think he's worse than Sesshomaru who thankfully talks'. _Kagome stood behind a boy with a dog on his head, and vaguely wondered if he was part dog. Apparently what they were doing was a replication jutsu and those were easy well at least for Kagome. "Oh Kagome you don't have to take the test," Iruka said, Kagome smiled and said,"It's okay." He nodded and thought _'At least she isn't lazy' _Kagome did the hand signs and soon she was an exact replica of Iruka. "You pass," he said making a mark some where on that sheet of paper, Kagome poofed back to her normal self and walked away.

....xXx....

By the time it was almost time for dismissal Kagome was itching to purify something. Sure Kagome knew how to do all these neat tricks, but she couldn't control the instinct that told her to purify the demon(s). Kirara seemed to notice her mistress's uneasiness and lept on her shoulder to prevent her from doing anything to rash, Kagome on the other hand felt far from relaxed she felt her miko ki surge through her body and eventually into her eyes. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes she could still see perfectly, but it felt like she was on fire for ignoring her instincts. "Dismissed," Iruka said before any one got up Kagome was running like she never ran before and she was out the door. That left people confused because she was faster than Lee and Sasuke put together. What made things even more confusing was that she had her eyes closed or that's what they think they saw.

"Whoa the new girl is fast," Naruto told Sakura who was waiting up for him (a/n:shocker). "Yeah faster than Sasuke," Sakura agreed immediately regretting it when she got a glare from Sasuke. "Oh lighten up already," Naruto said smiling his fox like grin. "You know I think she might be able to defeat Sasuke in a fight," Kiba said joining in to their little bantering. "I don't think so just because she's fast does not mean she could beat him," Shino said robotically. "Did you guys see that cat," Ino said, earning a nod from them all,"I wonder what breed it was because I'm pretty sure no cat alive has two tails." They nodded and continued on with their bantering, without them once noticing Gaara listening intently.

....xXx....

Kagome hopped onto Kirara and they flew to the nearest stream she was starting to catch fire, literally. Kagome got off of Kirara and hurried taking her clothing off by the time she dipped into the water her hands were on fire. Kagome sighed it was hard to have a blood bond with a Neko fire cat, she almost caught fire in class. She knew she had to be careful with the demon vessels in class, one wrong move and her whole body would catch fire.

....xXx....

Kagome felt cooler and decided it was time to go 'home'. Kagome dried her self off and put her clothes back on, relieved to find Kirara already transformed. Kagome felt better this day so it was some-what of a surprise when she showed up for class all happy. She froze when the class stared at her funny _'I wonder if I have some thing on my face'_. Kagome walked slowly to her desk ignoring the stares until she was actually sitting on her chair with a scowl on her face. Kirara on the other hand decided to roam around the room shocking them when she intertwined between their legs. "Kirara get over here," Kagome said making more people turn to see her, making Kagome scowl more before Kirara jumped onto someone's head. As fast as lightning Kirara was on top of Kagome's head. She glared at the people who kept staring until they eventually stopped, Kagome sighed and relaxed a bit before she noticed the blond was staring at her.

Kagome turned and studied him for a bit, this blond had whiskers on his cheeks, ocean-blue eyes, and he seemed nice enough so she smiled a warm smile and said,"Hi." The blond looked taken a back and didn't answer making Kagome think he was impaired or something. "Okay then...." Kagome said uncertainly, that must have turned a light on because he suddenly smiled a smile that resembled one much like Shippo's. "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki," he grinned and held his hand out making her shake it. Kagome and Naruto both felt a zap and quickly pulled away inspecting the damage, Naruto's was a bright pink, but Kagome's was a mad red. "Ow," Kagome said holding back on the healing _'I'll save that for later.' _Naruto smiled and said,"Nice cat." Kagome focused her attention back to the cat who was currently on her shoulder nuzzling Kagome's neck.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry to end it there, but I want to leave it just like that. I'll ask you a question, did you guys like it? If so click that sorta purplish button on the bottom of the page and from there you know what to do {Or so I hope}**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto  
_**

**_Okay this is a new one (Duh!) I know I have other ones to do as well and I will do them, but this came to mind and I just had to type before I begin Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are in Konoha I hope you guys like it! Here it goes_**

**_Hate is Not a Beautiful thing_**

Kagome smiled at Naruto who blushed a slight pink and said,"Thank you." Naruto blushed a bit more and said,"Hey you want to hang out with me and my friends." Kagome was surprised not one kid -well at least in Konoha- had ever asked her to hang out with them. Naruto waved his hand back and forth until Kagome eventually swatted it away before saying," Um, sure." Naruto smiled his fox like grin and said,"I think they'll be happy to meet you." Kirara started to meow her opinions and since no one was listening she jumped off of Naruto's head and started to do some investigating. Kirara walked towards Gaara, ignoring the stares she was receiving and wanted to paw at his leg, but was stopped by some sort of sand barrier? Kirara meowed gaining the blonde's attention. The blond awed and picked Kirara up that's when Kirara arched her back and started to hiss at the red headed kid, making everyone turn their heads to the racket.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly and she felt the same instinct quickly surge through her body, she had to force it down so it wouldn't reach her eyes. Kirara jumped back and glared at him before trotting back to Kagome. She jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and meowed loudly, Kagome ignored the stares and let me tell you it isn't easy having about 30 something pairs of eyes on you. Kagome turned to Naruto and smiled shyly and turned her attention back to Iruka who just not came in, making Kagome thank the Kami's for the perfect timing. "Okay listen up today you will be assigned a sensei and your teams that will be with you no matter what." Kagome sighed she had only been there for a day and already she was being assigned team mates. "Okay so here are the names........."

....xXx....

Kagome waited impatiently by Naruto who seemed to be as impatient as she was. Kagome eyed the dark haired boy who was glaring at the pink haired girl who was apparently trying to lean on him. Kagome huffed she didn't like the way Sasuke would glare at her, but than figured that was just in his nature. Kagome fiddled with her hair as Kirara roamed around the empty class sniffing people's desks trying to catch if they were good or bad. Out of Kagome's eye she saw Kirara arched her back at the red headed kid's seat,"It's been two hours where is he!" Kagome looked up eyeing the clock and sure enough it read 10:30 while the others left hours ago.

Kagome snapped back to reality when she heard the low muttering of "dobe" and "teme". _'Jeez they act as if they hate each other' _Kagome thought as she watched Sakura catch her eye and blush, apparently at being caught. They all heard a slight poof and they looked up to see a man in his 20s reading an orange book. "Hey what gives you were supposed to be here 2 hours ago!" Naruto yelled making Kagome wince, the tone of voice he used was one much like Inuyasha's. The man turned his visible eye and said calmly,"Sit down my name is Kakashi and I am to be your new sensei." Kirara stalked up to Kakashi and sniffed him a bit meowing alerting Kagome he was good. Kirara ran up back to Kagome and sat on her lap, letting Kagome pet her.

"Okay then I'm going to ask you a few questions about yourselves and then we're finished got it?" Kagome sweat-dropped and nodded apparently her new sensei was lazy. "Okay I want to know your likes, dislikes, and of course your names," Kakashi said sitting cross legged on Iruka's desk. Sasuke went first and of course sounded emotionless and void,"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are none of your concerns, my dislikes are none of your concerns and my goal in life is to kill somebody." Kagome stiffened_ kill_ surely he knew what that meant, it meant he hated someone, but who?

Naruto went second sounding more perkyish (a/n: anyone know if that's a word?) "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my likes are ramen and my dislikes are having to wait three minutes to heat up and my goal in life is to some day become hokage, believe it!" Kagome sweat-dropped another ramen fan? "My name is Sakura Haruno and my like are," she turned to watch the silent Sasuke next to her before continuing," my goal in life is," again she watched the silent boy and she suddenly shouted," AND I HATE NARUTO!" Kagome and Naruto were both shocked at the hatred in her voice. Kagome saw as his shoulders drooped and he suddenly had sad eyes," My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm new here-" Kakashi interrupted her and said,"Wait your the last of the Higurashi clan right?" Kagome nodded and wondered how he knew she was the last," My likes I guess are everything and my dislikes well I don't really have any my goal in life is to do something I promised my mom."

Kakashi nodded and got,"Okay tomorrow meet me at the second training ground at 6:00 sharp and don't eat anything if you don't want to puke." With that he left with a poof. Naruto tugged Kagome's sleeve and helped her get up before saying," Its okay if she hangs out with us right?" Sasuke said nothing and Sakura smiled happy that she wouldn't have to compete with _another _girl over Sasuke. They got up Sakura on Kagome's right and Naruto on the left with Sasuke next to him. Kirara hopped onto Sakura's shoulder nuzzling her neck a bit making her giggle. Kagome smiled warmly at her new team mates even though one of them would not quit glaring. _'The start of some beautiful friendships' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would stop it there, but I'll go a bit further. YAY! Anyways I'll skip three weeks ahead okay with you guys?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KAGOME!" Kagome looked around innocently and smiled brightly when she saw Naruto coming her way. She had her legs under her and her feet were spread 2 feet apart at least, and with Kirara on her right shoulder she almost looked innocent..............almost. "What did you do?" Naruto asked pointing to his head, Kagome shrugged, batted her eye lashes and said," Why I don't know what your talking about Naruto-kun." He blushed and said," Don't call me that! And you know what I mean!" Kagome nibbled on her index finger and said cutely,"Why Naruto-kun you'll have to be more specific."

Naruto blushed even more and said,"I'm talking about this!" he took his hat off and pointed to his hair that was dyed pink and blue, making the others laugh. Kagome tried hard to laugh and said cutely,"Why Naruto you don't think I would do that right?" Naruto nodded and Kagome pouted saying,"Moi I think not, I would never do that." Naruto blushed it seriously looked like he was some type of tomato. Kagome stood up and faced the others and said cutely once more,"I would never do that would I?" The others sweat-dropped how were they going to answer that?

Kagome suddenly ducked the hand that was going to grab her arm. Then she disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and got his arm and twisted behind his back and tripped him. Kagome sat crossed legged on his back and happily said,"Come on Naruto-kun your faster than that." The blond, I mean the pink-blue haired twisted his head and said,"Stop calling me that." "Fine, fine what about Naruto-chan?" Kagome said smiling brightly at the others, who sweat-dropped again.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_There kinda' short, but whatever did you guys like it? Than review if you did_**


End file.
